Salvage
by InTheAviary
Summary: AU where Artemis follows her father's footsteps to the Shadows instead of joining the Team. Her life as an assassin is more or less straight-forward until a certain Speedster and company rescue her from trouble. Can they make her turn her life around? Eventual Spitfire.
1. Archer

**Author's note: Hey guys. This idea tackled me at two in the morning and I found it intriguing so I decided to write it! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own whatever I do not own.**

* * *

Chapter One:

___You should get out too._

_I__'d let you come with me but you'd slow me down._

_Don't you get it? In this family it's every girl for herself._

Artemis shakes her head and rubs at her eyes tiredly. This is not the first time she has revisited her sister's abandonment in her dreams. It won't be the last.

Grey eyes finally adjusting to the dark gloom that hangs heavy with the silence of a sleeping house, she throws the bed covers off of her body in one swift movement. Stretching her arms, she gets out of bed and winces as her bare feet come in contact with the chilled flooring. Mornings are not her forte. Artemis steals a glance at the digital clock on her bedside table and groans. She especially does not do _five in the freaking morning._

She makes her way over to the second bed in her room; the one that is identical to hers. Part of her hopes that the bed will become occupied again and she'll awake in the early hours of the morning and find a head of bushy, black hair. Another part of her wants the bed gone. It mocks her silently every time she glares at it. Every time it reminds her that she's too weak to leave. Not strong enough or brave enough to venture out on her own. Like her sister was. Like Jade was.

Artemis sits on the cold, unused bed and brings her legs up so that she can rest her arms on her knees. She gazes out of the window, at the hazy street below, and wishes she had got out when she could. _Mom would understand_, she thinks. But her mother is dead; assassinated just as she was released from prison. She doesn't know why. Perhaps her mother had possessed some important information that someone out there couldn't afford being blabbed. Artemis doesn't care why, not really, she just wants to _end_ whoever took her last chance of freedom away from her. Without Paula, Artemis was left to be raised by Lawrence, her father.

Sighing, Artemis realizes that there is no way she is getting back to sleep anytime soon and so gets up from her sister's bed and, as quietly as she can, makes for the door and slowly creaks it open.

Moving slowly so that the floorboards do not creak and wake her father, Artemis silently heads towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She pauses outside her father's bedroom and strains her ears for any sounds of the man on the other side of the door regaining consciousness. Silence greets her ears so she continues on to her destination.

Artemis successfully reaches the dingy bathroom without waking her father. Success! She rolls her eyes at her own foolishness but accepts that every mission completed, no matter how small, is a victory.

She flicks the switch on the wall upwards and is assaulted by the harsh, artificial light. Squinting until her eyes adjust to the onslaught, Artemis blearily gazes at her reflection in the cracked mirror. She looks awful. The bags under her eyes are due to countless sleepless nights and the discoloured bruise on her jaw is the result of an error during a training exercise with Lawrence the week before. Yawning, Artemis splashes cold water on her face which is both rejuvenating and coldly bitter. Grabbing a brush and a hairband left on the counter from yesterday, she works her blond hair into a tight ponytail. She hisses quietly as she encounters about half a dozen knots and angrily reminds herself that she should cut her hair which, when left down, skims the small of her back.

With another yawn, Artemis turns off the light and tip-toes back to her room and retrieves a dark green sports bag from her wardrobe. Shouldering the bag, she slips on a pair of shoes, not bothering to change out of her night clothes, and exits her room once more before leaving the apartment all together. She heads for the stairs and continues going up before she reaches a battered wooden door and grunts as she pushes it open.

* * *

Artemis is greeted with a sharp breeze and she curses herself for not bringing a jacket. Stepping out onto the roof, the blonde watches as the sky turns a pale orange-grey on the horizon. The sun has begun to rise.

Dropping the sports bag to the floor, Artemis kneels down and unzips it. The sound is loud in the silence of the morning. From the bag, she withdraws a sleek, green bow and a quiver full of arrows. Shouldering the quiver, Artemis turns to a wooden target to her right. When her father had noticed his daughter's talent with archery, he had set up the roof to be her space for target practice. She supposes that is one _perk_ of having a mercenary for a father.

Reaching back and withdrawing an arrow from her quiver, Artemis loads the bow and corrects her stance. She levels her left arm and makes sure her aim is spot-on. Pulling back her right arm, Artemis takes a moment to revel in the beauty that is archery.

As she holds the string back, she feels the power between her fingers. Bursting to be set free and sail through the air with deadly precision before hitting its target with a dull, satisfying _thwack._ Taking a deep breath, Artemis closes her eyes for a moment, taking in the crisp morning atmosphere, before opening them again and letting go with her right hand. The arrow cuts straight through the air like a blade and hits the center of the target with lethal accuracy. Artemis allows herself a small smile. Archery is her pride.

Soon, she is firing arrows; a dozen in just twenty seconds and watches as they sail towards their targets and never miss their mark. She doesn't need the jacket anymore and morning has now fully arrived. Just as she is about to let another arrow fly, she hears a voice from behind her and jumps, losing her aim and sending the arrow skittering in the wrong direction.

"You're getting better, Baby girl,"

Spinning around, Artemis finds her father leaning against the roof door.

"Wow," she drawls sarcastically. "this is early for you."

Lawrence narrows his eyes a fraction before smirking.

"Why, there's no need to be like that."

"What do you want, Dad?" Artemis grumbles.

"We've got ourselves a mission, Baby girl."

* * *

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


	2. Mission

**A/N: Hey there, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so pleased with the response this story has received so far. I love you guys!**

**Important:**** Before we begin on chapter two, I need to clear up everyone's ages. This story takes place in the 5 year gap (which is very AU-ish without Artemis as a hero).**

**Artemis: 18**

**Wally: 19 (just)**

**Dick: 16**

**Kaldur: 19**

**Conner: 19 (physiologically)**

**M'gann: 16 (human biological equivalent)**

**Roy: 22 (physiologically)**

**Jade: 23**

**Also, I'm going with Robin becoming Nightwing at 16 (roundabouts) to leave comfortable room for Jason Todd.**

**And now for the story...**

* * *

Chapter Two:

_We've got ourselves a mission, Baby girl._

Artemis grumbles as she changes into her uniform; a dark green two-piece with lighter green accents and a full upper-face mask. She doesn't really need a mask. She's pretty sure the do-gooders know her ID anyway and it's not like she has a 'villain name'. Just Artemis, which kind of works in her favour anyway. _But still,_ she thinks, _I've got to keep up appearances haven't I?_ She wouldn't want to tarnish her father's precious reputation.

After yanking her boots on, Artemis shoulders her re-stocked quiver and pulls on her green gloves. She allows a glance at herself in the mirror. It surprises her how much things have changed in the past eight years. She had only really began as _The_ Artemis a year ago but she had been under rigorous training since before she was ten. She catches a glimpse of the _Alice in Wonderland_ poster reflecting in the mirror and frowns. It reminds her of how long ago she last saw her estranged sister; eight months, not long after her debut. Far too long in her opinion.

"Artemis!" her father yells from the stairs. "What's taking you so long?"

With a sigh, Artemis retrieves her bow from the dresser and stalks out of the apartment, locking the door on the way out.

She joins her dad again, now as Sportsmaster, on the rooftop. There's a chopper drawing closer and Artemis supposes that it's their ride._ Better than a lousy old van any day._ As the 'copter pulls nearer, it creates a miniature tornado and sends her hair, wild and crazy, in every direction. Particularly in her face. Spitting out blond strands and tugging the ponytail away from her eyes, Artemis follows Sportsmaster to the edge of the roof where a flimsy rope ladder has just been let down. Artemis climbs up the rope, hopefully looking more at ease than she feels, and allows herself to be helped onto the chopper by her father's strong grip.

She sits opposite him on the chopper, fiddling with a net arrow out of having nothing else to do. Artemis glances up at Sportsmaster and finds him silently analysing her. She sits up straighter under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Where are we going?" she asks her father. "Why are _we_ going?"

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis," Sportsmaster sighs, shaking his head. "you're asking the wrong questions."

She stares at him coldly for a moment, holding his gaze. She narrows her eyes.

"What are we getting paid?" she asks finally.

"Now you're talking!" Sportsmaster barks. "$20,000"

"Each?"

"Each," he confirms.

"By who, killing who, where and why?" Artemis questions in rapid succession after taking a second to think about what she would do with that sort of money.

"At least now you've got your priorities sorted, Kid," her father grunts. "There's a global government meeting in Geneva in two days time discussing peace between Qurac and Bialya. The Ambassador of Qurac is meant to be there. Queen Bee wants us to take him out at his hotel tomorrow night so that she can rightfully claim the country."

"Ugh, Queen Bee," Artemis grumbles. "up to her old tricks again."

"Oh, don't speak about the lady like that, Baby girl," Sportsmaster chastens. He leans in. "she pays in cash."

That is enough to shut Artemis up in her fantasies for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The helicopter reaches its destination on schedule. Its passengers unboard quickly and efficiently and soon it is disappearing over the horizon again. The sun is lowering in the cloudless sky and Artemis can think of a dozen better ways to have spent her first free Saturday in weeks. If this mission takes too long she'll miss an important class in school and she's already behind in her homework. It's not like she doesn't already have a career per se (and it's not like that career doesn't pay extremely well when done right) but it doesn't hurt to be somewhat literate and gain other basic skills. They might come in useful someday and, besides, going to school makes her feel almost _normal._ Like she doesn't journey across the world every other week and get paid a bomb to stick an arrow through someone'd head.

Artemis sighs and silently follows the others through the roof door and down the stairs to a lavish, expensive looking hotel. They are greeted by a middle-aged weedy man with a badly plucked monobrow.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman," he greets nasally. "If you would like to follow me; your accommodation is this way."

As monobrow-man leads them down the spacious hallway, Artemis can't help but feel sorry for him. He's most likely under some sort of blackmail right now from Queen Bee (but then most of the staff in this place probably is as well) and he is clearly feeling the pressure; his forehead is dripping with sweat. It is unlikely that he will be alive when their stay at the hotel comes to an end. _It's a shame,_ Artemis thinks. But she dispels the thought. It's necessary.

Her room is large and it reminds Artemis of a mash-up between a modern contemporary interior and the decor one might find in some sort of palace or castle. She grins in guilty delight before setting down her bow and quiver on an armchair that probably costs more than her entire apartment block. Tugging the mask off of her face, she lets her hair down and lets herself fall back on to the bed. Artemis hums in bliss. _Much better than back home._ This is _so_ worth it.

A harsh knock on the door brings her back from her moment of contentment and she grumbles before rolling off of the comfortable bed. Opening the door, only slightly (she's learnt from her mistakes), Artemis finds her dad, now unmasked himself, and opens the door wider. Without a word, the blond hulk of a man enters her room and looks around warily for any type of camera or radio device. Artemis isn't careless but she knows that Queen Bee would have the head of every staff member if any of the rooms were bugged. Her dad is just being paranoid.

Finally convinced that they are not being listened in to or being watched, Sportsmaster turns back to face his daughter and throws a paper file onto her bed.

"Some things on the Ambassador you should look up on," Lawrence tells her, his voice rough.

"Thanks," Artemis deadpans "so much."

Her father bristles as if he is going to tell her off and Artemis can't help but flinch. _How did it ever get to this?_

"Just make sure you're up to date,' he growls before stalking past her and out of the open door.

He slams it behind him.

With a groan, Artemis flops down onto the bed once more. Only, it doesn't feel so luxurious any more. She covers her face with both hands and lets out a muffled sigh.

Not for the first time, Artemis wishes she had left like Jade had all those years ago.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


	3. The President Wilson

**Author's note: Hello again! Pumping these chapters out like a champ! XD**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all your kind reviews, particularly guest reviewer Kylie for the constructive criticism. This is another transition chapter before the plot really begins but next chapter you'll see some plot, I swear!**

**Current Team members:**

**Nightwing**

**Kidflash**

**Aqualad**

**Superboy**

**Miss Martian**

**Beast Boy**

**Batgirl**

**Zatanna**

**Rocket**

* * *

Chapter three:

Wally yawns and takes another bite out of the granola bar he had managed to swipe before boarding the bioship.

It's early in the morning - around eight or nine o'clock and after staying up most of the night, focusing on college work, the speedster is beat. He'd barely had any time to just _relax_ lately, and being rudely woken up at _eight fifteen_ this morning to be sent on a mission was not how he'd envisioned his Saturday to begin.

"Remind me again why Miss M isn't coming with us?" Kidflash asks, turning to Superboy who is at the helm of the ship.

His team-mate does not spare him a glance, choosing instead to concentrate on getting them to their destination.

"M'gann's taking Beast Boy on his first mission today," he answers, "and," he adds after a moment, "she doesn't want Garfield to feel left out."

Wally huffs before popping the last bite of his granola in his mouth.

"It'd be fster ifshe were 'ere," he grumbles half-heartedly around the oats between his teeth.

The boy next to him chuckles.

"Try talking without your mouth full next time, Kid," he pokes fun at him, "your true self is showing."

Wally rolls his eyes at his best friend before stopping to stare at him.

It had been only four months since Robin had become Nightwing. _Five_ months since Dick Grayson had been couch-surfing between his and Roy's place. And three months since his friend had stopped trying to get his mentor and surrogate father to come to terms with his decisions. Things hadn't been easy for his honorary brother recently but, as much as Wally hated to admit it, he had been doing a good job at _going Batman_ and not letting his true emotions seep past the new mask that he wore over his eyes.

"Uh, Kid?" Nightwing waves a gloved hand in front of Wally's face, breaking him out of his thoughts, "stop staring at me like that," the sixteen year-old tries for a grin, "it's freaking me out."

Wally barks out a short laugh before turning to face the front.

"Sorry," he says, "was just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and get ready, we're almost here," cuts in Batgirl cheerily from Nightwing's other side, "oh, sorry," she feigns apology, "am I interrupting something?"

They both laugh and Nightwing moves to nudge his friend affectionately.

"If you could focus," Conner interrupts. "we're here."

* * *

Arriving two days before hand left Artemis with a whole day to herself. _Mostly_. She spends most of the next morning sharpening her arrows and making sure they were in tip-top condition. _All the better to slice through people's throats with._ A grin starts to form on her face before her eyebrows pull her lips into a frown. She's beginning to sound like Lawrence and she doesn't like that. Not one bit.

Initially, her father was beyond disappointed at Jade's disappearance, wasting no time to relieve his anger on the daughter who stayed behind, but was soon delighted as sightings of the mysterious and deadly _Cheshire_ began to increase. Artemis hadn't wanted to believe that Cheshire was Jade but almost a year after her departure Jade showed up in the apartment, a sword at her hip and ghastly mask in hand. Despite Jade's estrangement from the family, and obvious resentment towards their father, Lawrence was still proud of what she had become.

Artemis is another story.

Jade still refused to be 'part of the family' so Sportsmaster wasted no time in beginning Artemis' harsh training. He wanted her to be like her sister; efficient, deadly, with a ruthless reputation. Only, he wanted Artemis to be _his._ So that he could boast about his villain of a daughter who could kill a man with a glance. Basically, he wanted Artemis to boost his rep as a mercenary.

For the crazy-good pay checks and flexible working hours, Artemis is still all in. But she lacks the _drive_ that her father has. That her sister has. The drive that allows them to utterly destroy lives without batting an eye. She can never tell anyone, but Artemis is assaulted by a unpenetrable wave of guilt every time she performs an assassination. She can't help but think about the repercussions. About how many other countless lives she is ripping to shreds by fulfilling that one goal.

It's easy. To kill a man. A few simple movements and _bam. Easy_. But Artemis feels no joy in it like the others. She does what she does because she has to and because it's what her father has told her to do. But honestly? Her heart's not really in it at all.

A bang on the door makes Artemis jump and snap out of her musing.

"C'mon Artemis!" her father booms, more loud than necessary, "We got some things to go over before tomorrow."

"Coming!" Artemis yells, also very loud, in response.

She sets down her newly sharpened arrow neatly in a line with the others before standing and stretching her arms. She gives her cramped legs a shake before heading for the door.

* * *

"So, uh, remind me what we're doing again?" Kidflash asks, running a hand through his vibrant red hair.

The four of them had arrived in Geneva an hour ago and recently regrouped in civilian clothing outside the _President Wilson hotel_ after settling into their rooms which have been oh-so graciously paid for by Batman.

Barbara looks up from her phone and stares him dead in the eye proving that _yes, she has managed to master the bat-glare._

"We're here to stop an assassination attempt on the Quraci ambassador."

"Right," Wally yawns. "Who'd we get this tip-off from again?"

Dick and Barbara both roll their eyes. The former, behind a pair of dark shades.

"Roy told us," Conner reminds him.

"But how'd he know?" Wally asks before his eyes widen. "You don't think -?" he looks to his best friend for confirmation. "You don't think he's been with _Cheshire_ again do you?"

Dick laughs as he nods. Wally pretends to retch.

"Did you know she's got a sister?" Barbara asks, "Jade Nguyen, I mean. Started following Cheshire's footsteps last year?"

Wally rubs his nose, not really paying attention.

"Talk about keeping it in the family, I suppose."

Flipping her phone shut, Barbara stuff it in her jeans pocket.

"C'mon," she says, turning back towards the hotel, "let's go back inside, it's freezing out here."

_"I did offer you my jacket_," Dick chides, following the redhead.

"And I did _graciously decline your offer_."

Wally smirks and follows behind Conner as they enter the building.

Passing through the lobby, Wally takes a moment to gaze around him at the interior. He didn't even want to _think_ about how much this place costed all together. Without looking down, Wally continues walking and promptly bumps into someone.

Snapping his head down, his green eyes meet grey as he takes in the victim of his clumsiness. It's a girl, about his age he'd guess, with olive skin and extremely long blond hair tied into a tight ponytail at the back of her head. She's pretty, and Wally is about to try a cheesy pick-up line before her notices that he features are contorted into a glare.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Idiot?" the girl snarls.

Her voice is rough but pleasant beneath the anger and as she stalks past him, Wally can't help but watch her leave.

* * *

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	4. Clash

**Author's note: Hello again! Sorry for the minor delay but I've been busy revising for life-changing exams and I had a leaving party/prom the other night so...Anyway! I'm here now and get ready for the longest chapter yet! It has action in it!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite-ed and followed. You guys are rockstars.**

* * *

Chapter four:

The seconds count down to go-time. Artemis secures the dark green mask over her face with nervous hands and lets out a barely audible sigh. forty-three minutes until the ambassadors at the peace conference are settled down nicely. Zero point seven hours until the assassination.

Artemis grabs her bow and checks to make sure it is in tip-top condition. Plucking the strings, running her hand delicately over the smooth metal. Once she is sure that her pride and joy is up to standards, she re-checks it.

She lifts her quiver up from the bed and checks her arrows too. Once satisfied that they are all lethal enough, Artemis secures the quiver over her bare shoulders. Grasping her bow in hand, she stalks out of the lavish hotel room for the last time.

Artemis meets up with Sportsmaster and the rest of their crew on the roof of the _President Wilson_ and can't help but wish she could stay within the comfortable confines of her hotel room instead of hanging around with a bunch of low-lifes in the bitter cold.

A chilly wind rakes the bare skin on her arms and abdomen and she involuntarily shivers.

With a nod shared between Sportsmaster and the apparent leader of what Artemis supposes is their back-up, the men all withdraw collapsible grappling guns and ready them. Artemis mimics the action without a second thought.

Firing the lines simultaneously, the squad move in flawless sync as they launch themselves from the rooftop and onto the roof of a smaller building across the street. Instead of feeling the thrill that comes with flying through the sky suspended by a mere grappling line, Artemis remembers the Monobrow-man, of whose name she will never know. She remembers his nasally voice and his sweating brow as she arcs through the air with a practiced grace. As her feet plant firmly on the roof along with the others, Artemis realizes that she would have been the last one to see him alive. An unbidden guilt wells up in her throat and Artemis wonders if this is how her victims' friends and family feel as they bid them farewell for the last time.

_No,_ Artemis scolds herself firmly. This is not the time for second-guessing herself. She has a job to do, and if it is messed up in any way by her badly timed self-doubt then her father will have her head.

Artemis follows the rest of her team silently as they travel from rooftop to rooftop. She wonders briefly why they couldn't just take a car but she keeps her mouth shut. Besides, it's far more dramatic and cliché this way.

Finally, they come to a halt on a rooftop as close to the building where their objective resides in a comfortable leather chair amongst many other important men and women as possible. This job requires precision. One false move and world war three could begin and it would be all their fault.

Precision is why Artemis is needed. She is hardly the best archer amongst villains but she is pretty damn high up on the list. Better than any sniper could ever be. She could get a clean shot from here. _Easily._

Collapsing her grappling gun and stowing it in her belt and _un-collapsing_ her bow, Artemis asks one of the grunts for the time. One forty-eight in the afternoon. Twelve minutes until she takes another's life.

She takes a small, one-eyed, binocular (it reminds her of a monocle) from her belt and secures it over her aiming eye. Her target it too far away to see with the naked-eye but once she secures the device Artemis can see him clearly. Every detail, down to the mole on his chin.

Reaching behind her, Artemis withdraws one of her sturdier arrows. This one should penetrate the thick glass windows easily from this distance and still have enough strength the slice the ambassador's throat in two.

Artemis takes a deep breath.

"You ready, Baby girl?" asks Sportsmaster from behind her. It's a question but it sounds more like a challenge.

Artemis closes her eyes firmly before opening them again. Their gaze focused and cold.

"As I'll ever be," she replies.

The plan is moving without a hitch. So why does Artemis feel like something is going to go so terribly wrong?

* * *

Wally secures the goggles over his eyes, dropping the world into a faint red hue. He, Nightwing, Batgirl and Superboy are all suited up (except Superboy, 'cause he doesn't exactly wear a _suit_ per se) and are positioned at various weak spots (pointed out by Nightwing) in the security's perimeter. Nightwing is roof bound, Batgirl is inside the building, Superboy has the front entrance covered whilst Kidflash is left to patrol the back of the building.

Wally huffs as he re-checks his wrist compartments for granola bars he already ate twenty minutes ago. He's bored and has no shame in announcing it.

"_So,_ BG, how's life?" he attempts at lighthearted conversation over the comm. link.

_"Kid,"_ Batgirl's voice chastens in his ear, albeit somewhat teasingly, _"the comm._ is not _for idle chit-chat."_

"Oh, you're no fun," Wally pouts, kicking his boots on the paving, "What's up with you, SB?"

_"Nothing suspicious on my end,"_ Superboy replies.

Wally rolls his eyes.

"Not exactly what I meant but-"

_"Confirmed sighting of suspicious activity on the rooftop opposite," _buts in Nightwing.

Wally perks. Finally, some action!

"What d'you see, 'Wing?" he asks, excited.

There is silence for a moment and Wally suspects that his friend is pulling out his binoculars.

_"Seven masked men; all in black, all armed,"_ he pauses, _"Sportsmaster's there...and a woman I don't recognize. Both armed, the woman with a bow."_

_And this just keeps getting more and more exciting._ Sportsmaster; dangerous mercenary? Unknown archer girl? Sweet!

"So let's get this show the road!" Wally is brimming with pent-up energy.

_"Hold up for a moment, KF,"_ Nightwing chuckles before becoming more serious. _"Superboy, Batgirl; your main objective is to keep the Quraci ambassador safe at all costs. KF, you're with me."_

"Score!" Wally can't help but exclaim loudly.

_"Okay, KF, meet me on the ground floor of that building in-"_

But Kidflash is already gone, speeding across the street in seconds.

Five minutes later, Nightwing reaches the topmost staircase that leads to the rooftop and to a handful of assassins. Kidflash is waiting there for him, leaning against the wall. He grins as he spots his team-mate.

"What took you so long?" he greets.

Nightwing just scowls at him, his expression akin to that of a parent about to scold a disobedient child.

"What?" Wally asks, amused. "Did you think I wouldn't wait for you? I'm hurt."

A glare to rival Batman's shuts him up as Nightwing steps up to the door.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready, dude."

The door bursts open and the two friends and team mates are out in a flash (pun _so intended_) and are taking down the men in swift, efficient movements. Wally speeds by and clobbers goons as he goes, taking time to glance around at Nightwing who is taking them out just as quickly as he is. He'll ever know how the heroes without super-powers cope and he's not afraid to admit he feels an incredible amount of respect for them.

Soon, it's just Sportsmaster and the archer woman who's left standing. Now that Wally can see her, he can't help but _oogle_ a bit. She's younger than he though, about his age he'd guess and is obviously attractive; well toned with long blond hair tied back and whipping around ferociously in the wind. He cannot see her face due to the green mask covering it but she seems oddly familiar somehow. Her gaze is sharp and she has a deadly looking arrow pointed directly towards him.

The man beside her is familiar because he's fought him before. Sportsmaster. Lawrence Crock. Crusher. _Lame._ Kidflash glances at Nightwing who has his eyes narrowed at the pair in front of them. It is in that second that Wally realizes that his friend looks every bit as dangerous as the mercenaries sharing their rooftop, if not more.

"Kidflash," Nightwing addresses him, eyes still locked on the enemy, "I've got Sportsmaster, you take Miss Archer."

Wally wants to complain about getting the easy meat but the fight has already commenced and soon he is dodging arrow after arrow that is proving increasingly difficult even with his super-speed.

"Stay still will you?" the girls snaps.

Her voice is rough, hostile, and all too familiar.

"So what do I call you?" he hollers as he zips this way and that trying to evade the onslaught. "Arrow-girl? Arrowette? Green Arrow? Oh wait, that's already been used. The Blonde Archer?"

"Shut it Kidmouth and it's Artemis!" the now named assassin yells.

"Kid_mouth_?" he mocks, "seriously?"

"What kind of name is _Kidflash_ anyway?" the girl - Artemis, can't help but jeer. "You're not exactly a kid anymore!"

Wally frowns but continues dodging arrows. She's got a point.

"If you'd stop playing with the thing and end him, we have a mission to complete!" Sportmaster shouts at the blonde between various kicks and hits from the light-footed hero that he can't quite get his hands on.

Artemis shuts up and fires an arrow that uncoils into a net that Wally just barely avoids. She snarls in annoyance.

Above them, a helicopter has pulled in and a rope ladder is let down.

"This is your last chance, Baby girl," Sportsmaster yells, finally landing a hit in Nightwing's stomach, temporarily winding him. "Do it now or it's all over!"

"Kinda busy!" Artemis hollers back but the small distraction from Sportsmaster is enough for Wally to knock the bow out of her hand.

It skitters to the ground a few feet away.

Artemis glares at him for a second before withdrawing a collapsible crossbow from her belt.

"You brought _spares?_" Wally whines, "no fair!"

"Now, Artemis, do it now!" Sportsmaster grunts as Nightwing whacks him around the jaw with an escrima stick.

The blonde whips around and aims her crossbow for the window leading _directly into the conference room._

"Superboy, Batgirl," Wally hurriedly addresses over the comm. link, "is the ambassador safe?"

_"Positive,"_ Batgirl responds, _"The conference room has been evacuated."_

Relief spreads across Wally's face and anger across the villainess' in front of him who must have guessed what was being said.

"You're gonna pay for this!" she snarls, now aiming the crossbow at him.

She fires but the arrow is knocked off course as Sportsmaster grabs her around the waist and leaps onto the retracting ladder.

"Another day, brats!" he calls as the chopper begins to fly away.

Wally growls and moves to leap after the assassins but is held back by Nightwing's hand on his shoulder.

"Not today," he tells him around a bloody lip. "We've got to focus on the Ambassador and make sure these thugs are taken care of."

Wally agrees, albeit grudgingly and turns to follow his team-mate in cuffing the unconscious men. He takes one last glance as the 'copter flies into the distance and Artemis' golden hair becomes an indistinguishable blur on the horizon.

* * *

**Read. _Enjoy._ Review.**


	5. Lost at Sea

**Author's Note: Heya! Sorry for being a little late again but exams are killing me and technically, I really should be revising, not writing right now but oh well!**

**This is another kind of 'transition chapter' but is still important plot-wise and I promise the action is coming back next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Artemis curses to herself profusely. As she is lifted into the helicopter roughly, she stumbles and falls to her knees. Her face heats up to the white-hot of embarrassment and flushes in a sickly fuchsia colour. She failed. _She failed._

Goddammit, Lawrence is going to kill her!

She's never failed before. There's been mistakes and mishaps and Artemis was far from perfect when she first took up this lifestyle (let alone how humiliatingly bad she was before her dad pummeled her into shape) but there's never, _never,_ been an occasion where she's completely and utterly made a shambles of the mission like this.

And all because of Kidflash and his good-for-nothing_ team-mates._

Thinking about the red-headed speedster makes Artemis suddenly very angry. _He_ is the reason the near-faultless mission went up in smoke. Sure, the plan would have been pretty butchered as soon as the _heroes_ arrived and the appearance of the rising-in-fame Nightwing on the roof would have complicated things but it could have been salvageable. Maybe.

But that good for nothing Kid_idiot_ just had to wind her up, push her buttons, get her temper flaring. When Artemis gets into a temper, there's no holding back. She should have guessed from the beginning that he was a distraction. Because, that's what he was wasn't he? Whether the Speedster knew it or not, the tactical Nightwing had probably devised the entire thing the second the two burst onto the rooftop. Take out the big gun - Sportsmaster - and distract the would-be assassin long enough to secure the ambassador. And it had worked.

Artemis spits in fury as she rights herself and sits down. Her father is pacing the confined space in the helicopter with a scowl visible beneath the mask. He takes a second to glare at her, to which Artemis responds to by shrinking into the cold metal wall, before resuming his walk. Eventually, he stops and spits out of the hangar door angrily.

Sportsmaster turns to face Artemis and she knows that she's going to get a lot more than a 'telling-off'. The man takes a threatening step towards her but whatever he is going to say is interrupted as he puts a hand to the communicator in his ear.

"What is it?" he barks in annoyance, "who - ? Oh, it's you Jade,"

Artemis perks at the sound of her sister's name. What does she want? A family get-together, board-game night, jolly sing-along? Sadly, Artemis doubts it. She can always hope.

"No, we - _she_ didn't" Lawrence growls.

Artemis knows they are discussing her and she frowns, straining her ears to listen to the conversation.

"You what? Another one? Where?" Sportsmaster demands, "When...Tomorrow? Fine."

Artemis doesn't think that Jade called in to request a pizza night and the bad feeling she's just noticed settled in her stomach roars in protest when Sportsmaster closes the space between them with two strides.

Before she can think, Sportsmaster has Artemis pinned to the wall by her throat with a heavy, meaty hand. She struggles for breath but knows not to try and escape. She's learnt from _that particular_ mistake.

"You cost us a generous paycheck, Baby girl," he growls, masked face inches from hers, "We can't _afford_ to make mistakes like that."

Lawrence lets go suddenly and Artemis tumbles to the hard floor, wheezing. The cool metal is welcome on her burning cheeks.

"Luckily for you," he continues, turning to face the hangar, "your dear sister's got us a mission that'll set us straight for a _year_."

* * *

"Anything?" Wally asks for the umpteenth time, returning to the mission room with a half-eaten banana.

Nightwing sighs.

"KF, when I said ten minutes, I meant-"

"Ten minutes, yeah I know but I'm _bored._"

Dick chuckles and checks the holo-computer. Information starts streaming before his eyes and he analyzes it in seconds.

"Looks like BG was right. Cheshire's sister _has_ joined the family business."

Wally steps forward to look at the holographic screen as Nightwing pulls up two photos. One is a mugshot. The girl in the mugshot looks unimpressed and is actually _jeering_ at the camera. She has long blonde hair that smothers her shoulders and grey eyes that hint at her Asian descent. The second photo is a grainy shot of the girl who fought them on the rooftop. She's in green and her hair is tied back. Even though she's got a mask on her face, she is obviously the same person.

Wally gasps.

"I know her!"

Nightwing raises his eyebrows at his friend who hastens to add to his outburst.

"Well, not _know her-_know her but I err...bumped into her at the hotel in Geneva!"

Dick pulls up a table of information below the two images.

"Artemis Lian Crock," he reads aloud. "Sister of Jade Nguyen, Cheshire, daughter to Lawrence Crock or Sportsmaster and Paula Crock also known as the Huntress."

"Wow," Wally whistles, "Now that's _really_ keeping it in the family."

Nightwing continues reading.

"When Artemis was ten, her mother got shot down and arrested after a failed heist. She was left in a wheelchair in Blackgate to spend her sentence."

"And?"

"And, two years later she was released a little early for good behavior. She didn't make it ten minutes from prison before she was assassinated."

"_Ouch_."

Dick looks sadly at the girl on the screen. He doesn't really think she ever a choice in her career. She had such...promise though. Green Arrow would be impressed - hell, _Red Arrow_ would be impressed by her archery skills. And that's saying something.

Nightwing turns to Kidflash, who's staring at the mugshot in interest. The red-head stays there for a moment before he notices Dick's amused grin and blanches.

"Okay, first of all: ew!" Wally complains, "And secondly: Can we get them?"

Nightwing sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He'd been on Sportsmaster's trail for the past few months. The hit-man had been rising in popularity recently and Dick wants to know why. On one hand, whilst Lawrence Crock is cunning and dangerous, he's not the brightest of mercenaries which should make tracing him a whole lot easier. Nightwing knows where he spends most of his time and is surprised he didn't know about Artemis before Batgirl mentioned her in Geneva. On the other hand, his employers _are_ clever and have smoothed over any trails carefully and efficiently, which just makes tracing Sportsmaster and his daughter a whole lot harder.

"I don't think so...unless!" Nightwing starts typing feverishly.

"Unless what?" Wally prompts, "C'mon, Dude, don't leave me hanging!"

Ignoring Wally, Dick continues in his work.

"I planted a tracer on Sportsmaster during the fight on the roof," he begins.

"So? Unless Sportsmaster's hopping on another crusade straight after this _failure_ then tracking him's pretty pointless. We don't have anything on him unless we catch him in the act."

"_Unless,_ this tracker is also a bug that can hack any standard communication device and listen in on conversations. _Particularly conversations that might hint at a next assassination_?"

Wally looks slightly put out but largely impressed at the same time.

"Dude, that's pretty cool," Wally compliments, "I didn't know you could do that!"

Dick chuckles ruefully.

"Actually, Barbara made it." he admits. "She's amazingly good with tech."

"Barbara made it? Dude, I thought _you_ were the tech genius." he grins suddenly. "You're losing your touch."

"Shut-up." Nightwing shoots back, but it's good-natured and there's a hint of a smirk on his face.

After another minute of entering codes and getting past firewalls, Wally cannot stand the silence any longer.

"Have you got it yet?" he pesters.

"Got it."

* * *

Artemis grunts as she steps out from the shower. She's been 'home' for a grand total of barely half an hour and Lawrence already wants her on the roof practicing and perfecting ready for tomorrow when she has _another_ mission ungratefully obstructing her normal life. If she can call it _normal_ that is.

It's Monday night, meaning Artemis has already missed the due-date for the literature essay she hasn't had time to start. She'll be missing tomorrow to for the next mission (which is thankfully in Gotham) which is going to make her attendance look bad. Like _really_ bad. Worse than the kids who are suspended more than they are present - kind of bad.

Artemis groans as she dries her exhausted body and shimmies into clean clothes. There's something about stepping into the shower, gritty and grimy, and stepping out really _feeling_ clean. It's wondrous.

Twirling her dripping hair into a towel, Artemis stands up straighter and almost yells when she looks in the mirror. Almost. There's a familiar figure behind her and Artemis turns around to greet them face-to-face.

From the shadow of the hallway steps a young woman with Artemis' skin tone and eyes. But she's taller and instead of long blond locks, her hair is bushy, wild and jet-black. Jade grins easily and leans against the door frame.

"Hey, Sis," she greets casually, as if the last time the two girls had seen each other hadn't been _almost a year ago._

Artemis struggles to keep herself from running to her estranged sister and engulfing her in a hug that is just so o_ut-of-character_ that Artemis just barely keeps her own relaxed posture.

"Y'know, if you weren't my sister, I'd be worried that you just _walked in on me getting changed_."

Jade chuckles, a deep throaty sound that would send shivers up any man's spine.

"Sorry, Sis," she apologizes, or, at least, pretends to, "But we've got work to do."

And with that, Jade turns around and retreats down the dark corridor.

Artemis sighs. No _'it's good to see you'_ or _'I'm sorry I haven't been around'_. It's strictly business and Artemis hates how much of an _alien_ her sister is to her now. She harshly wishes that it had been Lawrence who had been caught that night, not Paula.

How Artemis wishes her mother were still here. Her anchor in the maelstrom that's brewing and swallowing her whole. Only, Artemis lost sight of that last piece of land a long time ago. Now she's just lost at sea.

She shakes herself.

"Who's the target?" Artemis asks as she catches up to Jade by the door.

"Bruce Wayne."

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	6. Going South (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note: Ohmygosh finally! You don't know how sorry I am for not updating in two weeks but, to be fair, I _have _been busy and this chapter was excruciating to write.**

**Despite that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Artemis should write a list of all the things she really wishes she doesn't have to do. Assassinating Bruce Wayne is one of them.

It's not the job that's bugging her. It should be relatively easy but it's _Bruce Wayne_ as in; donates-to-every-charity-in-the-damn-city Bruce Wayne. Playboy, Philanthropist, surrogate father.

_Easy pickings,_ Jade had said as they made their way to the vantage point. Artemis shifts in unease. There's something about doing a job in Gotham that doesn't sit well with her. It's too close to home; close enough for the guilt to cling to her skin even as she tries to deny it. Close enough for the self-doubt to linger in her mind and eat away at her brain.

Besides that, it's _Gotham._ As in, _Batman's_ city.

Artemis_ does not_ want to run into him.

She sighs dramatically as she searches the tip of her long ponytail for pesky split ends. She's leaning on the outside of the roof-door, her bow folded and tucked away neatly at her belt. Artemis doesn't even know why she's here. It's _Cheshire_ doing the deed, _Cheshire_ with the sniper in her hands, _Jade_ who is about to get her hands dirty. So why can't Artemis go to school and maybe catch up on the growing amount of work she's missing?

"What's wrong, Sis?" Jade asks, teasingly.

She doesn't look up from assembling the rifle but Jade _just knows._ She always has.

"What am I even doing here, Jade?" Artemis whines (although she'd never admit it).

Cheshire finishes her chore and look up at her sister through her haunting mask.

"What?" she asks innocently, "I can't request some family time?"

Artemis rolls her eyes. She can hear the smirk in her sister's voice and she isn't in the mood to play one of her games. She glares at the black-haired woman before her.

Jade shrugs.

"I thought it'd be a good experience for you. You know, learn a few new tricks."

Artemis stares, disbelieving at Jade for a few seconds before abruptly taking a series of blinks and closing her half-open mouth.

"Yeah right," she scoffs, "Since when have you ever cared about my work? Or has Dad put you up to this?"

Jade genuinely sighs and her shoulders slump a fraction of a centimeter. She closes in on Artemis and gives her shoulder a squeeze. It's awkward and a little too firm but...it's nice. Artemis has been a stranger to sisterly affection for years.

"I may not agree with Dad's way of work or you being his personal soldier but you're still my sister," Jade tells her before going back to her rifle, "and sisters have to look out for each other."

Artemis bites back a sarcastic retort about Jade _never_ being there for her because for a second, she feels genuinely touched.

"So what?" she asks, trying to keep her tone lighter than before, almost friendly, "I'm your moral support?"

Artemis is the one teasing now and she's enjoying how natural it feels to banter with her own sister.

Jade grins. It's not the feral or sly grins she reserves for her foes but a happy, amused smile that lights up her hardened eyes.

"More like my perky sidekick."

Artemis is grinning now too. Maybe it doesn't always have to be so hard.

* * *

Bruce drums his fingers against his leg, annoyed. He's beyond bored and is actually looking forward to the Team's intrusion to the prize-giving ceremony he had to attend.

Dick had called him previously to alert him of the attempt that is going to be made on his life by Cheshire and Artemis. The call has surprised him more than the news. He hadn't expected his surrogate son to make contact with him anytime soon after their last big argument a week ago. It had run along the lines of Dick being 'too reckless' and 'not yet ready' to strike out on his own as a hero yet.

That was a lie, of course. Both Bruce and Dick knew that Nightwing was more than ready. Batman just didn't want to admit it.

And to top it off, Bruce had probably just ruined any chance of reconciliation in the foreseeable future by his less than welcoming conversation over the phone.

_"Did you get all that, Bruce?" his estranged son had asked via mobile._

_"Hmm."_

_"So...I'll just get a squad together and-"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"No," Bruce had repeated firmly, "you have a test that you can't afford to miss."_

_There was a short pause._

_"You're sending me to school while there's going to be an assassination attempt on your life?!"_

_"Yes," he had replied, "Batgirl is more than ready to offer support to members not accustomed to Gotham."_

_Another pause._

_"Wait, let me get this straight," Dick had started sounding angry, "You're benching me - sending me to school - and yet Barbara can go?! "_

_"As far as I know, Barbara doesn't have an important test."_

_"How do you even know I have a test?" he paused, "don't answer that. I can always re-take-"_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

_"No."_

_There was an audible sigh of frustration over the line._

_"Screw you, Bruce."_

_The line went dead._

Bruce genuinely feels guilty for being so short with Dick but he is only looking out for his well-being. Dick would thank him later...but probably not.

Bruce massages the bridge of his nose as a prize is handed to the next charity founder. The rift between him and Dick had more than doubled in the past month. He doesn't even know where his ward is sleeping nowadays. Was it at Roy's or Wally's? Or perhaps even the Mountain?

Just as Bruce is about to scan the roof tops for his assailants, there is an almighty crash as a blur of red and yellow barrels into him, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him to the ground with a muffled 'Sorry B-Man' mumbled in his ear. Less than a second later, there is a shattering of glass as a bullet whizzes through the space he'd just occupied and devastates the glass walls of the building behind them. Screams rip through the air as Bruce quickly rolls over to look in the direction from where the bullet came.

He see's Cheshire on the rooftop, gun in hand, pointed at him, as she goes for another shot.

* * *

Everything went crazy pretty fast.

After Wally bulldozed Bruce Wayne into the ground, the two shared a small nod before the man got up and began shepherding the panicked crowd into the nearest building that was not made primarily of glass. Once Wally is sure that Batman is safe (it still sounds absurd in his head), he rockets up to the rooftop where the bullet originated.

Rendezvousing with Aqualad on the stairs, the two burst through the door and into the midst of assassins on the roof. Superboy is already there, having leapt from his post five rooftops away. He is charging his way through the hired thugs that are dropping like insects around him whilst Rocket is keeping a death grip on the bubble enclosing the enraged Cheshire, who is fighting ferociously to be free. Batgirl swirls with agile precision through the opposition and her presence reminds Wally that he is going to have a _very_ moody Dick Grayson staying over tonight. He didn't get an explanation (although he didn't really expect one) after Dick had hung up on Bruce earlier but it didn't take a detective to work out that their conversation had _not_ gone down well.

Forced out of his thoughts by an arrow whizzing way too close to his nose for his liking, Wally snaps his gaze to meet a familiar, and angry-looking archer who already has another arrow loaded and ready to fire.

Leaping out of the way and zooming through the fighters, Wally lets an easy grins form on his face as he once again meets the hostile blonde.

"Hey there, Arrowette," he taunts (he can't help himself), "ya miss me?"

"It's _Artemis_!" she growls, aiming and shooting.

Wally easily dodges.

"Artemis as in the Greek Goddess right?" he quips, "Deity of the hunt and...isn't she that one who's forever gonna be a virgin?"

"Ugh!" Artemis grunts, her nostrils flaring, "I cannot _stand_ you!"

"'Course you can," Wally snarks, "You're just jealous of me, or should I say - you're just _green_ with envy?"

Artemis does not grace his humour with a comment and instead narrows her eyes and gets ready to fire again.

The two continue to dance around the rooftop in their state of taunting and threatening, Artemis on the offensive, Wally the defensive. He's still grinning. He might even admit that winding up the young villainess is _fun_.

The pair are broken out of their routine as a cry from Rocket is heard. Wally stops in his tracks and whips his head around to find that one of the thugs has manged to escape the others and has sneaked up behind Rocket, dealing a blow to the back of her head.

Raquel is okay - to Wally's immense relief - but the attack has distracted her and the bubble keeping the angry Cheshire at bay has disappeared.

Turning back around, Wally is caught off guard as a projectile missiles through the air and towards his face. If Wally hadn't thought fast (he'd take whatever pun he could find) and dodged he would probably have an arrow sticking out of his eye right now. As it is, a white-hot pain sears his side and he reaches up a gloved hand to his ear. It comes back wet.

Looking up at Artemis in disbelief, the archer stands smugly.

"You skimmed me!" he squeaks.

Wally watches as Artemis opens her mouth, about to reply, when Cheshire yells behind her.

"Alright, it's been fun kiddies, but it's time we were leaving."

Wally has half the mind to ignore the black-haired assassin, his ear still throbbing, but when he takes a second to glance at her, his eyes widen.

She's holding a trigger in her hands.

All fighting ceases on the roof and Wally can tell from the few conscious thugs' faces that this is not part of the plan. There's complete silence for an entire five seconds before Cheshire's eyes narrow ferally behind the mask and she presses the button.

In a series of ear-blasting explosions, the ground beneath Wally's feet begin to crumble and give way. Cheshire blows them a kiss before she shoots a grappling line at a helicopter above (when did that get there?!). The helicopter fastens its escape as soon as Cheshire's line is taught and Artemis hastens to fire her own but as she releases the trigger, no line escapes.

Staring in horror at the broken grappling device, Artemis looks up to the sky, where Cheshire, _her own sister,_ is disappearing into the rising smoke.

Wally's gaze snaps back from the sky to his team. They share a nod and begin to file quickly down the stairs, Superboy assisting a concussed Rocket.

Once everyone is through the door, Wally halts and look back at Artemis, who is now alone on the crumbling roof. He moves towards her, to warn her of the danger, when the floor beneath her collapses.

Taking way to long to stare is horror as Artemis plummets, Wally turns and races through the door, down the stairs, past his team (earning an annoyed yell from Conner on the way) and is out of the building in record time.

Chunks of concrete and debris are falling and Wally is glad that the earlier shooting has cleared this particular street of civilians.

Straining his eyes, Wally catches a glimpse of green and a swish of gold. _Artemis_. She's falling fast now, gathering speed, and does not appear to be conscious.

Wally zooms into the debris field, taking to the sidewalk and using the building to project himself high enough into the air, arms outstretched. For a terrifying moment, her doesn't think he'll catch her but the next second she's in his arms and he's already skidding out of the danger zone.

Breathing hard, Wally looks down at the girl in his arms. Her hair is tangled and wild and her mask is ripped, blood seeping through from a gash she must have obtained from hitting her head during the fall. Artemis doesn't look like the angry killer now. If anything, she looks vulnerable.

* * *

**UGH. ACTION. KILL ME NOW.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	7. Interrogation

**Author's Note: Heya, I'm updating on time and all! I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and so on and without further ado, here is the nest chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

A dull throbbing is the first thing Artemis becomes aware of. It's a pulsing pain, located at the top of her forehead and is the first thing signalling that something is _wrong._

Lawrence had always berated her to use all of her senses when in possible danger so Artemis does just that. Without opening her eyes, the first thing Artemis does is takes a big sniff through her nose, careful to make sure it could pass off as an unconscious breath of course.

It smells...clean? Normal, nothing distinct for Artemis to pick out with her average, human sense of smell.

Next, it's Artemis' ears. She strains them in vain effort to catch anything from a muffled whisper to the sliding shut of a door but she hears nothing. Annoyance beginning to writhe in her veins, Artemis hurries on to the next sense: touch.

Her hands are bound with solid handcuffs to what she supposes is a chair that she's sitting on. H_ow had she not already noticed that?_ Sportsmaster would have her head, not to mention Cheshire.

_Cheshire. Jade. Gotham. Assassination of...Bruce Wayne, yes, that's it. Heroes. The building blowing up. Jade leaving her stranded. Falling as the building collapsed beneath her feet..._

The scene upon the roof rushes through Artemis' head with alarming speed and she finds the pulsing in her skull intensifies and she recounts the botched mission.

She remembers falling...and then what? After she hit her head on a chunk of tumbling debris (one obvious explanation for the throbbing) everything else was lost to the uncomfortable dark clutches of unbidden unconsciousness.

Artemis does know one thing for certain: She's not with her dad, her sister and not even the Shadows. For failing twice in a row so spectacularly, Artemis wouldn't have been surprised if she had woken up with a fresh array of injuries dealt to her body as punishment. But that is not the case. Instead, Artemis is sitting, quite comfortably, on a plastic chair (she's assuming from touch) with her hands bound not too tightly and in some sort of clean, safe place.

This doesn't sound like the Shadows at all.

This sounds something like-

Artemis' eyes snap open.

She is right about the chair, a cheap classroom plastic chair. Her cuffs are another story: they're solid. No breaking out of them any time soon. Her legs or feet are not bound and she smiles minutely. First mistake.

Gazing around the room, Artemis is underwhelmed. The walls, floor and ceiling are a cool grey and one wall is taken up by a large mirror that she's betting is a one-way window. The chair she's sitting on is the only piece of furniture present bar a rather modest looking cot. Nothing too special. Largely unimpressive.

Raking her gaze meticulously around the room, Artemis notices a minuscule camera lens in a top corner. She's being watched, that much is obvious and expected. She fixes her gaze on the camera, eyes stormy and daring. Her lips pucker into a smile and she is sure to give her captors the sweetest grin she can manage.

Her head may be hurt but her ego is left mostly undamaged. If she can promise one thing then that will be to give her captors hell.

The next thing Artemis notices is that her handcuffs are not really attached to the chair at all. Her arms are just resting behind her. Mistake number two.

_Are they even trying?_

Testing the firmness of her boot-clad feet on the ground, Artemis attempts to stand up. Her head protests with a dizzying weakness but she ignores it, quickly regaining her balance. She checks herself over.

As far as she can tell, she's sustaining no obvious wounds other than the gash on her forehead but she's furious in realizing that her utility belt is gone, leaving her without any useful gadgets to help any future escape, along with her bow and quiver. She curses.

Bringing her weary hands up to rub at her eye, Artemis finds her face bare of the familiar green mask. Her eyes widen in undisguised unease. She feels naked without her equipment. Exposed, and laid bare for the world to see; _vulnerable._

This only adds fuel to her inner fire and soon Artemis' guard is up and her eyes are flashing in her rising temper.

She doesn't know how, maybe it's the years spent training to be the absolute best, but Artemis has a feeling that her solitary confinement is about to be broken.

She whips around and has just enough time to lower herself into a defensive stance (though somewhat impeded by her bound hands) before the solid steel door before it opens.

As her visitor steps through the door, Artemis' eyes widen with desperate defeat. She's hopelessly outmatched by the man before her dressed all in black, his cape swishing behind him, his cowl menacing.

Batman's eyes are narrowed.

"Sit," he commands, his voice deep and authoritative.

Artemis' shoulders slump and she obeys without argument. _Yet_. Her father always taught her that out of the entire Justice League, the Batman is the one to fear the most. She sits.

The door closes behind Batman and Artemis can tell by his quick glance at the mirror that there is an audience on the other side of the glass. _Great._

Batman is glaring daggers at her, giving her the silent treatment. She's heard of this before: Batman stares at a crook for long enough and they begin weeping for their mothers. _Well, not today._

"What do you want from me?" Artemis scowls, trying her best to not seem bothered under the scrutinizing gaze.

She's failing miserably.

Batman throws down a paper file he'd been holding. It skids across the smooth floor and comes to rest at Artemis' feet. The file is open at a page full of notes with four photos pinned to it.

The first two are of Sportsmaster and Cheshire. The second a grainy photo of herself but it's the fourth that metaphorically lands a punch to her abdomen, winding her and making her eyes burn.

It's of her mother, some time before her arrest and disabling. She is young and healthy looking, a spitting image of Jade. Artemis' heart wrenches. Lawrence doesn't allow photos of Paula in the apartment.

"You are the daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress, sister to Cheshire." It's spoken like a statement, not a question.

"So what?" Artemis snarls at the dark hero. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!"

She's angry and scared (though she'd never admit it) and her feelings are showing, something Jade had constantly berated her about. She's never been as good as Jade when it comes to keeping a lid on her emotions.

"Yesterday, you were captured after a failed attempt on the life of Bruce Wayne."

He's just stating facts and Artemis wonders what the point in all this is.

"Yeah, and?" she sneers, "What are you gonna do about it? Throw me in prison or what?"

Artemis knows better than to taunt _the Batman_ of all people but she can't help herself. She's angry that she can never complete a mission, that her sister _left her behind,_ that she's been captured by heroes and interrogated by King Gloom and Doom.

She's angry, hurt and afraid. And like a wild animal lashing out, this only make her all the more dangerous.

"There is a cell waiting for you in the BlackGate penitentiary," Batman informs her, emotionless, "However, there is some information-"

"What?" Artemis yells, "You think I'm going to rat out my own family? That's pretty low - even for _you._"

"_However,_" Batman repeats, ignoring Artemis' tirade, "there is some information I believe you possess and if you would share it," he pauses, "Your promised life sentence can be _negotiated_."

Artemis stares at the Bat for a second, eyes wide. The League is willing to lessen an assassin's time in prison for some information? That sounds dirty; probably Batman's idea.

"Is this like a 'you scratch my back if I scratch yours' kind of thing?" she scoffs, "Sorry, but I'm going to jail either way and you're not getting anything from me."

Artemis smiles triumphantly as Batman has no response. The vigilante narrows his masked eyes at her once more before turning his back on her and opening the door.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." He growls before slamming the heavy door back into its frame.

Artemis is left alone once more in her cell and she sighs quietly in satisfaction. No one is going to get anything from her anytime soon.

She closes her eyes for a second.

_And no one will be rescuing her anytime soon either._

* * *

Black Canary stands, firm and vigilant, as she watches the scene unfold before her beyond the glass. The girl has... spunk, she'd admit. It was quite impressive, the way she answered back to just about the most terrifying man in the Justice League.

Dinah allows a small smirk to pull at her lips as she turns, hearing the door slide open.

"My turn?" she asks Batman, amused.

Batman says nothing until Black Canary has almost passed him on her way to the cell.

"She's...difficult," he growls.

Dinah smiles a little.

"A woman's touch is all she needs!" she waves, without turning around, and heads down the corridor.

As soon as she rounds the corner, and the Bat is out of sight, she frowns. Artemis isn't the only kid who's in need of a session with her. But Dinah has a sneaking suspicion that Dick's been avoiding her and she can't get anything out of Wally or Roy either. It's infuriating, and Bruce's lack of trying for reconciliation on his part has got Dinah sending him icy glares every now and then.

She's already missing the dynamic between the two and she's afraid it'll never be the same again.

Bruce is too stubborn to admit that Dick is growing up and Dick is too stubborn to admit that Bruce is only being overprotective.

Honestly, the two are hard-headed enough to be a real father and son.

Dinah reaches the door and turns the heavy and stiff handle. Pushing the not-so-Dynamic-Duo from her mind, she settles for a welcoming smile as she closes the door and turns to face her fellow blonde.

The young archer before her is practically screaming for some care and compassion and Dinah worriedly wonders when the last time was that she had anything vaguely resembling a parent's love.

"Artemis," she acknowledges respectfully, "can I sit down?"

Artemis just stares at her warily, not speaking a word, so Dinah silently crosses the room and sits on the cot.

"How are you?"

The young-adult narrows her eyes but says nothing. Dinah sighs. This is going to be a tough one.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling-"

"I don't need your stupid therapy sessions, Lady," Artemis finally responds, surprising Dinah by her hostility, "Just send me to BlackGate already."

Dinah's eyes widen before she relaxes her features and analyses the girl. She's tense and angry, her emotions getting the better of her and making her short and snappy. Batman's right, she is a difficult one. But nothing she can't handle.

Reaching inside her jacket pocket, Dinah retrieves a small key and leans towards the girl on the chair. Artemis stiffens.

"What are you-"

"Just let me," Dinah sighs as the key slots into a hole in Artemis' cuffs and, with a twist, they drop to the ground, clanging loudly.

Dinah sits back.

"Better?"

Artemis does not reply and instead rubs at her wrists. Her body is still tense but there's no indication that an attack is imminent. Artemis knows when she is outmatched. _Clever girl._

"Why did you do that?" Artemis asks warily.

"So that you're more comfortable of course," Dinah replies warmly, "You know why you're here..."

"Yeah, so I can rat out my folks," Artemis scoffs, sliding down in the chair and crossing her arms defiantly, "tall, dark and gloomy told me and I'm going to tell you; it ain't happening!"

Dinah almost smirks at the nickname Artemis has generated for the Batman but sobers as she tries for a warm smile.

"Artemis," she begins, "We can help you if you just-"

"I won't _ever_ help you!" Artemis bursts as she leaps from the seat and throws her arms in the air. "I'm no traitor!"

"And what about your sister?" Dinah pushes, "isn't she the traitor, leaving you behind to take the fall?"

Artemis glares at her menacingly and moves towards Dinah as if to strike her, but soon gets the better of herself and slumps her shoulders, collapsing into the chair once more.

"I won't help you," she mutters determinedly, "I _won't._"

Dinah sighs as she stands, stretches her legs and makes her way towards the door.

"I'll give you some alone time," she says softly before pulling open the door after inputting the code and closing it behind her again.

Batman is waiting for her and Dinah jumps in surprise. _She really wishes he wouldn't do that._

"Well?" he inquires, marching along beside her as she retreats down the hallway.

"You're right," she admits, "she is difficult."

"You think she needs a little more persuasion?"

Dinah narrows her eyes. She knows exactly what type of _persuasion_ Batman is insinuating and she shakes her head rigorously.

"No," she says firmly, "she needs someone her own age."

* * *

**No Team, but they'll be back soon. I miss them already XD**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	8. Revealation

**Author's Note: Hey there. I am SO sorry for being so late but exams are now OVER so I now have loads of free time to write. I also had a bit of difficulty with this chapter as I wanted to write Kaldur but realized that I had no idea how to write in his point of view! So this is a short chapter that I'm not entirely pleased with but the next update will be longer and sooner so I hope that will make up for it!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Kaldur focuses on the pounding footsteps as he makes his way through the corridors of the Hall of Justice. His own, steady and firm on the ground, padding quietly as his bare toes make little noise. He is flanked by KidFlash on the left, his boots pounding but his feet light, and Nightwing on his right, silently following his leader.

He is apprehensive about the assassin they are about to meet and cannot draw a solid conclusion in what to think of her. She is skilled, hostile and dangerous, but Kaldur is unsure whether that is just Artemis the assassin or Artemis Crock.

A derisive snort from his left tells Kaldur exactly what Wally thinks of her. Kaldur knows that against all odds, Kidflash and Artemis have already had a bad start, but he hopes that Wally will be, at the least, mature enough not to be tempted in to losing his temper.

Kaldur can always hope.

Inhaling deeply, Kaldur enters the code given to him by Black Canary into the lock and watches as the password is accepted. He opens the heavy door with a firm push and steps inside, Nightwing and Kidflash behind him.

The door shuts with an echoing clang.

Kaldur finds Artemis sat on the cot, her legs crossed before her and her arms folded defensively over her chest. Her dark eyes are set in a glare.

"If you're here for a pep-talk, I'm not interested," Artemis breathes in a sing-song voice, "Batman and Black Canary have already tried and you are not getting anything from me."

Kaldur gazes at the young woman before him intently. He notes the way that eyes are like storm clouds, turbulent and unforgiving, and the way that they show more emotion than Artemis is letting on.

She's got a tough exterior, like Black Canary had told him yesterday, but Kaldur knows there is good within.

But now it's the Team's job to try and find it.

"Artemis," Kaldur greets curtly, nodding in her direction.

"Aqualad," she replies evenly, sitting up straighter and leaning forward.

"I do not believe it is necessary to tell you why we are here?"

"You can if you really want to, but I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you."

Kaldur notices the smallest of smirks play across Artemis' face and instantly he is aware that she is playing them.

It's all a game to her, like how everything is a game to her sister. Artemis and Cheshire are noticeably similar, and not just aesthetically, they share the same sly grace and cunning ability to turn the table in their favour. Artemis however, is nowhere near as confident as her sister.

She's not been in the game long, and Kaldur would prefer it if her failed assassination in Gotham is her last mission.

He can always hope.

"Do you have any idea where Cheshire might have fled after she detonated the bomb?" he asks her, voice neutral.

Artemis scowls and avoids eye-contact with him.

"No," she admits grudgingly after a while, "but I wouldn't tell you if I did!"

Kaldur believes her.

"Jeez, Blondie!" Kidflash exclaims, stepping forward and gesturing angrily, "there are kids' lives at stake here, we don't need to hear all about your stupid 'ninja code'!"

"Kidflash!" Kaldur addresses Wally loud and firmly, effectively silencing him.

Kidflash pouts angrily, which Kaldur expects. What surprises the Atlantean however is Artemis' bemused and stunned expression. For the first time her emotions and thoughts are clear on her face - before they are quickly concealed behind a well-practiced mask.

She reminds him of Nightwing a bit.

"W-what?" Artemis barely stutters but the hesitance is clear enough for Kaldur to pick up and for the first time since entering the room, it is he and his friends who have control of the situation.

"You _don't know_ what information we want from you?" Nightwing asks inquisitively, for the first time speaking since entering the cell.

"You want me to rat out the Shadows," Artemis replies darkly but her words are laced in uncertainty.

"Batman didn't tell you did he?" it's more a statement than a question and Nightwing chuckles mirthlessly, "_typical_."

"Well what information do you want?"

Artemis' guard is up again and she is once again defensive, but there is a tone of curiosity in her voice that is pulling free.

"A-about the heist involving the kidnapping and trafficking of kids to the League of Assassins that's what," Kidflash replies, though his tone is without spite and he seems genuinely surprised that he is one up from the archer.

Artemis' facade slips again and her eyes widen in surprise, her lips curling in disgust. Then, like before, the mask is back and her features are calm and collected.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaldur doesn't believe her but acknowledges that the three of them should not try to get any further in just one sitting. Cracking Artemis' shell would take time and patience.

As the door shuts behind them as they leave, Kaldur heads straight to the common room where he knows he will find someone who can help get through to the unforgiving storm in the cell behind them.

* * *

As the door's locks slide into place, Artemis uncoils her tense muscles and lets herself flop on to the cot in defeat. She doesn't know what to think.

First Batman, then Black Canary and now the three big players in the Justice League's team of sidekicks. Who's next?

This interrogation hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Against all odds, Artemis had kept her cool and managed to survive Batman's grilling and had sailed through Black Canary's fail of a pep-talk. It's the Team that really got to her.

Maybe it's because they're of similar ages and so she felt less on guard than she should, or maybe it's because Kidflash just manages to get under her skin and utterly infuriate her just by being in the same room.

Actually, Artemis still feels practically furious and Kid_mouth_ is long gone by now. Maybe it's just his very existence that pisses her off.

Rolling over so that she faces the wall, Artemis lets out a sigh of frustration and kneads the pillow with her fist tightly until her knuckles go a sickly white. Letting go, she forces her body to relax and recuperate after her last interrogation. She will need the energy for her next questioning, which will no doubt be soon.

The conversation with Aqualad, Kidflash and Nightwing replays within Artemis' mind and she groans before squeezing her eyes shut. She had failed to keep it cool and had given away far too much in her body language. Kid_idiot_ might not have picked much up but she knows that Aqualad is smart and that Nightwing has no doubt gone away from their little meeting with a million things Artemis doesn't even know about herself.

The Bats are freaky like that.

Opening her eyes again, Artemis stares at the grey wall that is inches from her nose. She had claimed to not know anything to do with the trafficking of children to the Shadows but Artemis knows they'd seen through that lie.

It was one of the things mentioned in passing. Artemis wasn't privy to that information yet but she knows that her father plays a hand in the kidnapping. She's disgusted by it and wishes she could bury all knowledge of the dealings six feet under so that she doesn't have to face the ugliness that has reared its head.

She's good at that; running away from things she's too scared to face.

Artemis wonders briefly what would happen if she _does_ give away any information she possesses - a smaller sentence, a chance at a new life - but she quells that thought in disgust as soon as it possesses her. There is no other life for her. The one of killing and treachery was already carved for her the moment she was born.

No matter how much she earns for another life, Artemis must face the fact that the next assassination is all she will ever be moving towards.

She is no Alice. She is not allowed a Wonderland

Neither, she thinks, does she deserve one.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy._ Review.**


End file.
